


A Series of Embarrassing Events

by grrriliketigers



Category: Major Crimes (TV), The Closer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brenda hears a rumor about Flynn and Raydor and finds herself surprisingly jealous. (requested by until-the-next-time)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Embarrassing Events

“I have gossip from your old squad.” Andrea said looking up from the text she’d just received. 

“I don’t put much stock in gossip.” Brenda pursed her lips. 

“So you don’t want to hear it?”

“I didn’t say that…”

Andrea grinned, “it seems that Lieutenant Flynn took a certain Captain to his daughter’s wedding.” 

“According to whom?” Brenda furrowed her brow.

“Emma Rios. She heard them talking about it. Very hush hush.” Andrea chuckled a little. “Good for her though. She seems so tightly wound. Probably needed a good lay. I’m just guessing but from the look of her she was long overdue.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Oh, nothing offensive.” Andrea shrugged, surprised by Brenda’s sensitivity. “She just seems a little like her legs are locked together at the knee.” 

Brenda blinked, scandalized. Andrea did always tend to say what she was thinking but Brenda thought this was a little much. Brenda never would have thought of Andrea Hobbs as a particularly sexual being herself – then again, in general, she didn’t speculate about her friends and colleagues’ sexual habits. 

“Well anyway,” Andrea tapped Brenda’s desk, “back to my actual job, I guess.” She smiled at the still bewildered Brenda before sweeping out of the office as quickly as she’d swept in. 

Brenda frowned, then furrowed her brow then stewed for a few minutes before a full on glare dominated her face. She steamed in her seat, gripping her pen tightly in her fist. How close was it to lunch time?

**

“Chief Johnson,” Sharon said, out of habit, “to what do I owe the - ”

Brenda slammed the door shut and yanked the blinds closed. 

“The extremely rude interruption?” Sharon narrowed her eyes at the younger woman. She took her glasses off and laid them on the desk. “Is there something I can help you with?” 

“I’d’ve expected better from you, you know.” Brenda scolded, narrowing her eyes. 

“Look. You can’t just come in here and start accusing me of something that – well, to be perfectly frank, probably isn’t true.” She laughed. “I really am rather an open book, I’m afraid.” 

“Dating a subordinate?” Brenda demanded, folding her arms across her chest. 

“Do you mean Andy?” Sharon furrowed her brow.

“What, are you dating more than one of your subordinates?” 

Sharon laughed again, “look, it’s really tame. I just accompanied him to his daughter’s wedding because he wasn’t going to go and he didn’t have anyone to take. We didn’t even _pretend_ to be _together_.”

Brenda huffed, embarrassed. 

“Would you like to stay for lunch? There was talk of a sandwich run. My treat?” 

“No thanks, I’ve already eaten.” Brenda mumbled, even as her stomach grumbled in protest. “I have to go actually.” 

“Oh okay, come by - ” the door swung shut behind the blonde as she hurried toward the elevator bank, “ – um, anytime?” 

“That was the Chief, right?” Andy asked, appearing in Sharon’s doorway.

“Well, either that or the pod people have landed and that was merely an incredible simulation.” 

He chuckled, shaking his head. 

**

Brenda went straight from work to the bar, wanting to desperately to drink away the memory of busting into Sharon’s office and being so completely wrong and so completely humiliated. She was mortified. 

She tipped the glass back and chugged the first Merlot in one go before calling for another. The bar was loud and dark and hazy – or maybe it was just her vision as she downed her third glass. 

Her head was swimming as she staggered into the fray, trying to find a table, rocking unsteadily on her kitten heels. 

She froze as she saw Sharon sipping a glass of white wine daintily. She was trying to decide what she should do when Sharon held up her hand and waved her over. 

Brenda bit the inside of her lip. Sharon had to have seen her, hadn’t she? Brenda slid into the booth. 

“You hurried out so fast today I didn’t have a chance to ask you how you’re liking your new job.” 

“Huh?” 

“How is it working in the DA’s office?” Sharon repeated louder to be heard over the other bar patrons.

Brenda had heard her but hadn’t been paying the closest attention. “Um, yeah, it’s fine.” 

“Good.” Sharon sipped her wine, setting the glass neatly back down on the cocktail napkin. “Rusty’s having dinner with a friend so I thought I’d take the opportunity to come out for a drink. I’m happy I found you, I forgot to invite someone to come with me.” 

Brenda studied Sharon’s playful smile. Her eyes travelled from the perfect teeth, over the curve of the bright smile, up to the smile lines at the corners of her eyes. How had Brenda never noticed the brunette’s impressive set of smile lines? She clearly smiled all the time to have achieved such perfect, deep smile lines. 

Just as she was getting lost in Sharon’s enchanting green eyes, Sharon cleared her throat, jarring her out of her revelry. 

“How many of those have you had so far?” She asked with concern. 

Brenda looked down into her drink before pressing her lips to Sharon’s. Sharon was stunned still for a moment before kissing back for a second before pulling back. “Chief!” She said breathlessly. 

“ _Brenda_.” She snapped, “for god’s sake! Call me Brenda!”

“Someone once insisted I remember my place and refer to her always as _chief_.” 

“That person was a bitch.” Brenda scoffed. 

“No arguments here.” Sharon agreed, sporting another teasing smile. 

Brenda’s head was swimming. One embarrassment compounded on top of another one. What was it about this woman? She just couldn’t not put her foot in her mouth. What was it about this woman that gave her butterflies every time she looked at her? 

“So…” Sharon cleared her throat again. “I think we should probably talk about that kiss - ”

“I have to go.” Brenda felt the red hot mark of embarrassment stain her cheeks as she darted for the door. She broke out into the parking lot. Driving was out of the question but she flagged down the first cab she could find and requested the nearest coffee shop – but not so near that she might see someone from the bar. 

**

Riding up in the elevator Brenda chewed absently on her thumbnail. She watched the numbers climb, tapping her foot nervously. 

She’d behaved appallingly and she figured she shouldn’t let the night pass without some apology or explanation. Maybe just an apology, she wasn’t even sure she _had_ an explanation to give. 

It had been several hours since she’d seen Sharon in the bar but it was still a relatively reasonable hour. She’d gotten this far and she figured she might as well get it over and done with before she lost her nerve and ran back out into the night. 

Brenda stepped up to apartment number 1109 and almost turned and ran but she steeled herself and gave a definitive knock. 

At first she didn’t hear any movement from within and her heart started to pound and then she heard the chain slide off the lock and the door opened. Sharon appeared in the doorway in the most stylish looking comfy sweater, yoga pants and a pair of oversized slipper boots. 

She slid out of the apartment. “We have got to stop meeting like this.” 

Brenda lifted her gaze. Sharon tilted her head, taking some pity on the woman in front of her she continued. “For the record, I wasn’t offended by the kiss. I just don’t kiss drunk people – particularly when I’m in complete control of my faculties. There are serious consent issues.” 

“You’re infuriating.” 

“Even so.” Sharon grinned. 

Brenda couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sober now.” She shrugged. 

“And given that fact, are you still interested in kissing me?” 

Brenda reached up and ran her fingertips over Sharon’s jawline. Sharon sighed softly, leaning into the touch. Brenda leaned in, brushing her lips against the older woman’s before pressing with more certainty. Sharon cupped Brenda’s cheek and Brenda slipped her fingers into Sharon’s hair. 

After a few moments the kiss broke breathlessly. Sharon leaned her forehead against Brenda’s, smiling. “I can’t invite you in tonight.” Sharon whispered. “But may I take you to dinner this weekend?” 

Brenda smiled, blushing bashfully. “I’d like that.”


End file.
